


What If It's All Just A Story

by TrurlySoup77



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Murphy sibling, Tree Bros, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrurlySoup77/pseuds/TrurlySoup77
Summary: What if Connor didn't die and the musical was just him telling Evan about what would happen if he died while slightly high.*Based off of a headcanon I found.**One-Shot*(Possibly)





	1. The story

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based of off a headcanon I found  
> *minor swearing and mentions of self-harm.

"And that's the end," Connor said giggling slightly.  
"O-okay," Evan said, "That's kinda c-creepy Connor what t-the hell made you come up with that."?  
"It just came to me man. I also thought it was really funny that if I died you'd still be my only friend.  
"And why the hell am I dating your sister?"  
"Because you're a freaky hoe like that"  
"Hey!"  
"haha sorry not sorry."  
"Also why would your parents not know who I am? your mom was literally the one who let me in."  
"Ah, details." Connor sighed with a wave of his hand.  
"Connor, why are you wondering what would happen if you died?"  
"No idea." Connor shrugged "only a thought I had while high."  
"Connor?" you're still high."  
"haha yep, you notice everything don't ya Ev."  
"Con it's not that hard to notice you giggle a whole lot when you are high and you zone out." After not earning a response back he looked over at Connor. His previous statement had been proven to be correct when he found the boy staring off into space. Evan siged and waved a hand in front of Connor's face.  
"Hey Connor Murphy earth to Connor Murphy." Connor snapped out of his trance.  
"Oh, sorry Ev what was that?" Evan sighed  
"N-nothing j-just me being c-correct."  
"Cool."  
"But Connor I still w-ant to know why you put so much thought into it."  
"I dunno maybe-maybe sometimes I just- nevermind."  
"Ok uh, C-Connor you know that if you ever want to talk about anything at all." Connor nodded. The taller boy fell back on the bed and rested his head on Evan's lap. Evan felt his face flush he was suddenly thankful that Connor had his eye's closed.  
"Hey Ev" he spoke his eyes still closed.  
"hmm?"  
"I just had a great thought." Evan inwardly sighed that was the statement that started all this.  
"What was it Con?"  
"What if that whole story was a Musical, a Broadway musical." Connor mused. Evan laughed slightly at that. He could never imagine himself on stage singing, Connor or Zoe maybe but him? never. Connor opened his eyes and stared up at Connor in confusion.  
"What?"  
"Nothing I just can't imagine myself singing."  
"Well maybe it wouldn't be you but maybe an actor who would play your character you know, but you do have an amazing singing voice." Evan shrugged he had been told that by Connor a few times before when he allowed himself to feel calm for once in his life and mindlessly hum along to a to the radio for a split second.  
"you've only heard me hum a handful of times how do you know for sure?"  
"Fine, fine," Connor said putting his hand up in mock surrender that he does every once in a while and every time he does it his facial expression just makes Evan want to kiss him. W-whoa t-that w-was n-not a-an expected t-thought.  
"Ben Platt." Even snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Connor in confusion.  
"What?"  
"Ben Platt would play you, hehe I can see it now." Connor switched to an imitation of an announcer's voice. "Ben Platt as Evan Hansen in the new hit Broadway play Dear Evan Hansen." Connor added dramatic spacing between the Dear, Evan, and Hansen.  
"Dear Evan Hansen?" Evan asked with one eyebrow raised and laughed as Connor nodded enthusiastically.  
"Ok so If I'm played by Ben Plat who would play you?"  
"Mike Faist" Connor answered after a moment. Evan looked at him.  
"T-that guy f-from Newsies?" Connor nodded.  
"There's this I don't know...preciousness to him maybe." Evan gave it a thought.  
"Y-yeah, I g-guess I c-could see it" Evan tried to switch to an announcer's voice like Connor had but it wasn't nearly as good.  
"Alongside Mike Faist as Connor Murphy." Connor giggled he seemed happy Evan was playing along. The sound of Connor's giggle made Evan's heart flutter. They spent the next forty-five minutes figuring who should play who. In the end, they decided on Laura Dreyfuss as Zoe, Will Roland as Jared, Rachel Bay Jones as Heidi, Jennifer Laura Thompson as Cynthia, Michael Park as Larry, and Kristolyn Lloyd as Alana.  
"Does Jared really have to be in it," Connor asked  
"Hey, w-when you t-told the s-story y-you added him i-in it". Connor groaned. By now he had come down from his high and was acting like normal.  
"And I regret it.  
"B-e n-nice Connor."  
"Yes, mom."  
"You guys really went into a lot of detail with this didn't you." Zoe said walking in suddenly.  
"Hey! I have a door for a reason you brat" Connor teased his relationship with his sister and well his family, in general, had gotten a lot better once Evan entered his life. Not that Evan would credit himself and say he brought the family together he wouldn't even think about it. Plus there were still some days Connor would get high like today. Larry would take a deep sigh and go clean out Connor's room. While Cynthia would get him as Calm as she could and call Evan.  
"Well Evan has a different house and unfortunately he can't be here every second of every day to babysit you when you're high." Connor stuck his tongue out at his sister masking the fact that they would make him talk about it after his therapy session tomorrow. That was another thing that came from Evan and Heidi being in their life, Larry had finally had the decency to listen to Connor and agree to get him extra help.  
"Aunt Heidi's here to pick Evan up she'd been here a while but I got a little sidetracked in eavesdropping." Zoe had taken to calling Evan's mom "Aunt Heidi" about six months into Connor and Evan's friendship while Connor preferred to call her "Dee Dee" occasionally he would let a "Mom" slip in. Evan would do that too with Cynthia. They both loved it secretly. Connor had also started calling Larry Dad again and Evan would pick up on it every once in a while.  
"Oh, what's this" Connor gasped "perfect little Zoe Murphy Eavesdropping?"  
"Shut up Connor." She said in a playful manner.  
"Evan, I'll tell them you're coming." Evan nodded and watched as Zoe walked out of the room. He turned to Connor.  
"Looks like I gotta go."  
"Yeah, look likes it." Connor said a small smile gracing his lips.  
Connor walked Evan out his bedroom door. Without thinking he placed a kiss on his cheek. Evan stammered  
"I-uh I-i'm Sorry." Connor chuckled making Evan's heart beat faster and returned the kiss on but on Evan's lips. Needless to say, Evan was speechless.  
"You don't have to apologize, Hansen, I've been wanting to do this for far too long." Evan felt himself flush.  
"W-wait s-so w-what a-are w-we?" Connor thought about it.  
"Well I really like you, god that sounds so cliche."  
" I r-really l-like y-you t-too Connor." Connor opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by Zoe yelling.  
"EVAN ARE YOU READY YET?"  
"Damn" Connor muttered. Evan groaned and responded with:  
"G-GIVE ME A-ANOTHER M-MINUET." And turned back to Connor.  
"I-I uh"-  
"Tell you what we'll talk about it more tomorrow." Connor said with a smile. Evan nodded.  
"O-ok I'd like t-that." Before walking Evan down the stairs Connor gave Evan another kiss on the lips.  
"IT'S BEEN A MINUTE." Zoe called up again making the two boys jump apart.  
"I'm going to kill her one of these days," Connor grumbled. Evan laughed.  
That night both boys went to sleep with a smile on their face.


	2. **Bonus**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> this is a little extra treebros scene :)

Connor Murphy knocked nervously on the Hansen's front door. His heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. He had been to the Hansen's countless amounts of times before but this time was different. This time he was here to talk about what happened yesterday. He himself wasn't even sure what exactly happened. Connor had woken up at five and had been up since then thinking about the kiss and how Evan's soft warm lips felt on his. He knew he wanted to feel it again to have Evan's body close to his. Did Evan want it too? That was what was on Connor's mind most. Connor snapped back to reality when he heard a soft click signaling the door was being unlocked. Connor thought about backing out but realized it was too late once the door swung opened revealing Heidi Hansen in her scrubs. "Oh, Connor Hi! I was just leaving but Evan's in his room."  
"Hey, DeeDee, thanks, " Connor said a smile spreading across his face as she smiled at the nickname.  
"I assume you're going to stay for dinner?" Connor nodded "ok, hey I left twenty dollars on the counter for pizza." Heidi said before catching a glimpse of the time and silently cursing under her breath. "I better go now you boys have fun." Connor nodded once more before stepping in and letting her pass.  
"Have a good day at work" he shouted out the door. Heidi smiled back at him and gave a thumbs up as she drove away.  
"S-so are you gonna just stand there or are we going to talk?" Connor yelped and jumped at the voice.  
"S-sorry."  
"It's fine Ev," Connor sighed "I guess we're gonna have to talk about it sooner or later." Evan nodded and led the taller boy to the couch.  
"S-so."  
"So"  
"You-you r-really l-like m-m-me?"  
"yeah, you r-really like me?"  
"y-yeah". God this was awkward. Connor couldn't help but crack a small smile the love of his life likes him back. whoa whoa, love of his life?  
"Okay" Connor started feeling the little bit of confidence he had felt last night start to come back. "Evan Hansen."  
"Y-yes?"  
Connor smiled and leaned in his lips colliding with Evan's. After recovering from shock Evan kissed him back. Connor's stomach seemed to flip flop. He reluctantly pulled away.  
"Would you be my boyfriend?" Connor asked their faces were still close together. Evan grinned and leaned in for another kiss.  
"Yes." he murmured after pulling away. Connor smiled widely and kissed his boyfriend again and this time he had no intention of stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the head cannon that inspired this fic 🙃🙃😁

**Author's Note:**

> It's the End of the second quarter at school and I want to quit Orchestra so badly oooooooof. I'm just not interested in it anymore and yeaaaah. But anyways I hope you liked the fic :)))


End file.
